Souls
by Juu-Chan2
Summary: Fujin has come to Balamb Garden. Ever wondered about how she became the way she is? And what about her relationship with Seifer? Takes place before the start of the game and the end is nowhere in sight... Chapter 2 now up.
1. Default Chapter

Souls  
  
A/N: Hey there people! This will be my first Final Fantasy fic and I hope you'll like it. It takes place some time before the beginning of the game, everyone's about 15/16 years old. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!!! Now, enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 1: A new Garden  
  
She silently walked through the halls of her new Garden. It was less big than her former one, Centra Garden, which had been destroyed by a large fire a while ago. So that made her a transfer student, totally unfamiliar with her new surroundings. Not that she gave a damn, frankly, she could care less about it. If she got lost, she could always ask for directions, right?  
  
Suddenly someone bumped into her, knocking the both of them to the floor.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the person snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't really pay attention."  
  
She was pulled back to her feet and she stared into the grinning visage of a rather short boy with a large tattoo on the side of his face.  
  
"No, it's okay. Sorry for snapping at ya. My name's Zell Dincht, who might you be?"  
  
"Fujin. Fujin Lani. Can you tell me where the dorms are?"  
  
Zell smiled broadly again, showing off his perfect white fangs. "Sure. This way!"  
  
The seemingly hyperactive boy led her down the halls towards the dorms and Fujin took everything in silently.  
  
"So, you're new right? There's a huge party every year when all the new students have arrived and that happens to be tomorrow. You should go, it's in the Quad." Zell explained to her when they had reached the dorms. "You can meet all the other students then!"  
  
The blonde boy looked at his watch and his blue eyes widened.  
  
"Oh nooo-oooh…I missed my hotdogs again.." he whined in a miserable voice and ran off to the Cafeteria, hoping to find a left over hotdog. In his haste, he didn't watch where he was going and he bumped into someone for the second time that day.  
  
"Damnit! Watch where you're going, Chicken-wuss!" a tall blonde spat before standing up and walking her way. He was charming, in a sort of mysterious way and she couldn't help but take a step back when he stopped in front of her. "Another newbie, eh? I'm Seifer Almasy, head of the disciplinary committee." Seifer said and they shook hands. There was some kind of strange attraction between them and Fujin smiled. "I'm Fujin Lani, and for being a newbie, that ain't true. I'm a transfer student from Centra Garden."  
  
Seifer smirked "I figured as much, you're too old to be a rookie."  
  
The tall blonde spotted a familiar figure and he scowled, causing Fujin to turn and see what had caught his attention. It was a boy, about 15 years old with shaggy auburn hair and a far too serious expression on his face.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked.  
  
"Squall Leonhart. That kid is so fucking infuriating! Too damn cold." Seifer replied in an exasperated voice. Fujin smiled inwardly, she liked this Seifer guy already.  
  
"Are you going to that party tomorrow?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "I guess, but I'm going to make a trip to Balamb first."  
  
Fujin couldn't keep herself from being curious. "What do you want in Balamb?"  
  
Seifer looked a little suspicious, but something in her eyes told him that she could be trusted. "Good drugs, not too expensive."  
  
Fujin wasn't really surprised, almost everyone she'd known at Centra Garden had been using one way or the other, including herself. Her red eyes glinted mischievously.  
  
"Be a good boy and get me some too." she said with a smirk. Seifer cracked up laughing. "I'm starting to like you girl, and there aren't many who have the privilege of saying that."  
  
Fujin chuckled and ran a hand through her silver hair. "Well, thanks."  
  
Seifer cocked his head to the side. "Well, it's been nice meeting ya, see ya later!" he said and walked into the direction of the Cafeteria. "DINCHT! What did I say about running in the halls!" Fujin heard Seifer yell and she smirked. Maybe this Garden wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was it for the first chapter. Pleas tell me if you liked it! ( or if you hated it(…  
  
Oh, and don't worry about the drugs, it won't get bad, I just need it for the story at this point. Suggestions? Questions? Review or mail me! juuhachi_babe@hotmail.com. And if you didn't know already, English is not my native language so bear with me on that.  
  
BYE!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The party...?

Souls  
  
A/N OH MY GOD!!! REVIEWS!!!! Thanks to all of you! (Gives everyone a big hug) btw, I know how Fujin is and how she talks and all; this is only the beginning of the fic. I didn't know Fujin's last name, so I just made one up. I'll just stick with Lani in this fic, please don't be mad! (falls on her knees and begs) Oh, and the rating does go for this part. Well anyway, I'll quit my ramblings and let's get on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: The party…?  
  
It wasn't really hard to find him in the crowd; he was about the tallest guy there. He was talking with some other boy, slightly taller than himself. He was very muscular and his skin was tanned. Seifer waved at her and she approached them. Her silver hair was tied into a ponytail and she was wearing a long black dress with spaghetti straps, there were also slits on both sides which ran up to mid-thigh.  
  
"Lookin' good Fujin!" the handsome blonde commented before turning to his dark-skinned friend. "Raijin, this is Fujin, she's a transfer student from Centra Garden."  
  
Raijin smiled at her. "Nice meeting ya, ya know."  
  
Fujin laughed. "The pleasure's all mine, ya know?" she teased, causing Seifer to almost wet his pants with laughter. She shook her head, he was obviously high.  
  
"Seifer, I think you need to stop now, ya know?" Raijin said with slight concern in his voice. Seifer dismissed his friends concern with a wave of his hand, a smile still plastered on his handsome face as he walked away. Raijin lit a cigarette.  
  
"So, how old are ya?"  
  
"16."  
  
"That's cool ya know? Me and Seifer too."  
  
Fujin looked around and lit a cigarette as well. "Come on, let's dance." She stated and dragged the bewildered youth onto the dance floor. She smiled inwardly; she'd just made friends for life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seifer had made his way outside where he let himself drop to his knees on the cool grass. He was wearing black slacks and a dark red tank top and the chilly night air send shivers up and down his spine, but he ignored it. His mind was fuzzy and he just couldn't seem to focus. He lay down on his back and closed his eyes, hoping he hadn't quite crossed the line with his drug use.  
  
"Man, I need to quit this…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fujin had gone outside to get some fresh air when suddenly rough hands grabbed her from behind. A hand was clamped over her hand to prevent her from screaming and she was dragged into a nearby forest. There, she was thrown to the floor and her clothes were ripped from her body. The hand was still keeping her from making a sound and she did the first thing that came to her mind; she bit it, hard. The man screamed and backhanded her viciously.  
  
"Stupid bitch! You'll pay for that!"  
  
Another man held him back. "Take it easy, if she doesn't shut up, we're going to ruin that pretty face of hers." the guy said in a malicious voice. Fujin's eyes widened and she screamed, noticing too late that they had knives. One man slashed her across the face, splattering blood on the cold forest floor in front of him.  
  
"We warned you, bitch..."  
  
Fujin couldn't hold back her tears when she realised that there was no escape. Someone roughly grabbed her hips and she screamed when her virginity was brutally taken from her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seifer came to when he heard screaming.  
  
"What the…"  
  
He dragged himself to his feet and he staggered towards the sound, which took him into the forest near the Fire Cavern. There was a full moon and the sky was clear, so he didn't have too much difficulty seeing; he just hoped that he wouldn't run into a T-Rexaur. The sounds grew nearer and he almost forgot to breath when he spotted a group of men, raping a sobbing girl.  
  
"What the FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Seifer yelled in pure rage before he attacked them. The glistening of the blades didn't go unnoticed and Seifer cursed, then he rammed his fist into one of the men's face full force. A sickening crack was heard and the man fell to the floor, his head at an odd angle. That had been the sign for the others to attack. Seifer was able to dodge most of the blades, but his movements were still sloppy and he got cut several times. Then he lost it. He cried out and cast Triple on himself, followed by Ultima. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of any of them. Seifer knelt down next to the girl and he swallowed hard; it was Fujin. She was still crying and as soon as he touched her, she started to struggle frantically.  
  
"Shh, it's me, Seifer. It's okay now Fujin, they can't hurt you anymore…" he whispered gently, wincing inwardly at the vicious cut across the left side of the girl's face. It was bleeding badly. He breathed a sigh of relief when she calmed down. He lifted her with a grunt and made his way back to Garden with Fujin in his arms. Seifer cursed himself for not having any curative spells junctioned when he looked down at the silver haired girl in his arms. She was still sobbing soundlessly and her head was buried in his tank top. Seifer unconsciously held her more protectively to him when he walked through the front gate He'd never been so thankful for not seeing anyone in the halls…  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? Like? Hate? Please tell me, reviews make me write faster.*wink*. And remember, you can always e-mail me for questions! 


End file.
